Roses
by tortoislume
Summary: My submission for Jerza Week's Roses prompt. Jellal and Erza get lost in a rose maze, and sexiness ensues. This one's for you, ecchi pervs. I know who you are ;)
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So this here is my submission for Jerza week, day 1 (May 24th). Prompt: Roses. This is my first time writing anything really sexy, so I hope it turns out well. I took a long time writing this, and it got a lot longer than I'd anticipated, so I decided to divide it up by chapters. It's long, I know, but I think it's worth the read (especially to all you ecchi fans out there - this gets pretty kinky). Please enjoy!**_

 _(Hiro Mashima ownes Fairy Tail and Jerza, yadda yadda I have no rights etc.)_

 **Roses**

 **Erza POV**

Erza was not sure why her class was taking a field trip here, Mercurius, the castle in the 'Flower Blooming Capital' of Crocus. She would much rather have attended that museum with all the documents and artifacts from legendary battles and heroic warriors, but instead their teachers had decided to take them here, to an abandoned castle that had been opened to the public. It hosted a collection of artwork, and sported many intricate decorations, enough to leave a normal person in awe for hours. But the main attraction of this place was the abundant rose gardens, all of which were in their prime now that spring had sprung.

Indeed, the gardens were a sight to see, though it wasn't a lack of beauty that made Erza question their visit to this place. It was that her class was, well... _Some members are rambunctious, to say the least._ They had already had many scares from Cana, Laxus, Gray, Elfman, Juvia, and Gajeel over almost breaking precious ornaments that decorated the estate. Then, there was Natsu... _Fucking Natsu._ Erza thought frustratedly. _Such a savage, negligent guy. And since I'm the class representative, it's ME that has to keep an eye on him._ She rolled her eyes. Leaving him alone for even a minute was not an option, so she had taken to dogging him from less than a metre away. _No way am I letting him out of my sight. I've worked too hard at maintaining a pristine record during my time as Student Council President, I won't let Natsu mess it up. Not even if I..if I…_ She stopped in her tracks. _I really need to pee._ She grimaced, wondering about what to do. Just then, her friend Lucy joined her.

"Hey Erza, how you enjoying this place?" She asked with a smile. It seemed that Lucy and Levy were the only ones getting any understanding or enjoyment out of coming here. Which made sense, as they were two of the top students in grades, along with Erza. "Oh...it's nice. Not that I can enjoy it much when trying to make sure that Natsu doesn't destroy the place. He's already had nearly seven accidents that would have cost our school thousands - if not millions - of jewel. If it weren't for my fast reflexes, we would already be kicked out of here. But, now I really need to use the washroom. Would you mind taking over responsibility of Natsu for a few minutes?" She asked desperately. "Don't hold me responsible for that guy! There's no way I can control him! That freak is a force of nature when he decides he wants to do something - I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to catch him if he chose to run away." Erza sighed. She hadn't had much hope to begin with on the matter. _I'll just have to find someone else._ She continued watching Natsu.

Suddenly, she got an idea. Looking around, she searched for her Student Council Vice President, Jellal. She and Jellal went way back, since before she met any of her current classmates. They had been a part of the same orphanage when they were little, and been very close friends - they had their own little circle that would all hang out together. Then she had been adopted by a man named Makarov and his family, while Jellal was adopted by a woman named Ur, who happened to live next door to her new foster home. As such, the two of them had never been far apart. He was her most reliable, close friend. _Though, I admit I may have been avoiding him lately._ A few weeks ago, when Erza had gone to Jellal's house to work together on some paperwork for their upcoming field trip, Jellal's adoptive sister Ultear, who tended to always bully Jellal whenever Erza saw her, had looked at the two, snickered, winked, then shut the door to his room, mumbling something about privacy that caused Jellal to turn bright red. Her implicit remark about them being more-than-friends had made the rest of their hangout extremely awkward. It felt like Jellal's mind was somewhere else completely during that time. Since then, Erza had found that whenever she did small normal gestures, like hugging him or resting her hand on his arm while they talked, she felt a certain fuzziness in her abdomen, urging her to get closer to him, yet making it so that the thought of doing so made her blush and pull away from embarrassment. _I can't let myself think that way about him, it would be too weird._ Though she had to admit he was attractive. He was the closest thing their school had to a male version of her. He was talented at sports, got good grades, and partook in the Student Council, just like she did. She never really asked herself why he always showed interest in getting involved with all the things she was involved in; it was natural after all the time they had spent together to try and do the same kind of stuff, since they rubbed off on each other over time. Though, spending so much time together often led to remarks being made, yet those never phased her. _They just don't understand how well we know each other, and how close we've become. Just because we spend time together doesn't mean we're anything more than completely platonic._

Yet Ultear's reaction to them felt different. She knew their circumstances, had seen them and how they interacted with one another, and still made that inference. _She was probably just trying to embarrass him as usual. Still… these things really shouldn't phase us any more. We've been accused of being a couple so many time now, we should really be immune to it._ Yet somehow, Erza now found it difficult to look Jellal in the eye. Every time she had lately she'd noticed just how sexy his facial markings were, just how muscular he had become, and just how touchy they would get with one another sometimes, which until then she had considered completely normal. _Maybe it's not, but we never were normal anyway. I'm sure this awkwardness will dissipate soon, and we can carry on as usual. The sooner I get over it, the sooner we'll get back to how we were._

So she looked around for her blue-haired friend, the only one she could entrust the task of monitoring Natsu to. She noticed him trailing behind her talking to Laxus, and headed over to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Jellal POV

Jellal's day had been pretty tranquil so far. His class was on a field trip to Mercurius castle and he didn't have any paperwork left to do, meaning he could relax on his own and not have to constantly interact with people. _And of course...partake in my favourite, most pathetic passtime._ By this of course he meant watching his childhood friend, Erza Scarlet, without her noticing him. _Everything has felt so weird since Ultear made her little "joke". She knows perfectly well how I feel about Erza and still commented and ruined my life just to spite me! I've barely talked to her now outside of Student Council meetings...she's probably realized how I feel now and will never look me in the eye ever again because she's so weirded out. Fucking Ultear._ Jellal thought scathingly. Though, her avoidance did enable him to indulge in his guilty pleasure of watching her candidly without her notice...but it also deprived him of those glorious moments when her body would make contact with his. He groaned aloud. He missed the stimulation he'd experience when she would hug him, or when she would accidentally let her breast make contact with his bicep... _Or, best of all, those few times when I'm sitting down and she hugs me from behind and lets her tits rest against my back._ He spent the next few minutes daydreaming about how those perky, delicious mounds had felt pressed against him. _And now I get none of that, all because stupid Ultear couldn't pass up an opportunity to make my life miserable._

He sighed, watching Erza as she trailed behind Natsu. _She looks so picturesque here, her hair matches the scarlet roses._ He smiled. She really did look like a fairy, walking gracefully through the flower gardens, hips swaying side to side, hypnotizing him. _I guess they don't call her Titania for nothing_ he mused. He was thankful that it was the first _really_ warm day of spring, where it felt more like summer in temperature, yet was still dewy enough to feel fresh. It also meant that Erza wore her legs bare, and her skirt a good four inches higher, giving Jellal a fantastic view of her toned thighs, and an occasional teasing glimpse of that area where her legs met her ass whenever the wind picked up. Despite being a strict Student Council President, Erza had never been much of a stickler for dressing modestly, much to Jellal's chagrin. It was his bed sheets that were the true victims of Erza's skimpy outfits.

 _Summer is coming...that means Erza might start tanning in her backyard soon!_ Jellal thought excitedly. Year after year, this was one of his favourite times. Ever since Erza had first started growing breasts, he had watched her longingly while she tanned from his bedroom window. It was the perfect vantage point for being able to get a good view of her body, while being able to hide quickly if she sensed him watching. _I really am a creep. I need to stop thinking like a horndog._ To be fair, it was difficult not to be a horndog when in such close proximity all the time to Erza, she just overwhelmed his senses and he loved it. He doubted any other guy in his position would pass up the chance to sneak a peak - Jellal was just acting like a normal, teenage boy...Yet thinking that other teenage boys would do the same thing left a sour feeling in his stomach. _I guess there's no winning when you're a pervert..._ He gave in and allowed himself to take note of Erza's hourglass shape, the way her body got narrow at the waist, flaring out at her hips and bust. Speaking of her bust, it was far too large for her poor blouse, practically begging to pop out of the confine, straining at the buttons. Jellal wiped away a trickle of blood stemming from his nose. _I'm really not making any headway on this whole "don't be a pervert" goal of mine. Stupid hormones make it impossible for me to be smooth._

Suddenly, he felt a jab in his side. "Daydreaming about slaying my sister's pussy again, Fernandes?" Jellal stopped abruptly, spluttering on his words. "I - I don't - I'm not thinking about that kind of thing!" He said, his face turning bright red. Laxus was Erza's adoptive brother...or nephew, Jellal wasn't quite sure how those kind of technicalities worked, especially since Erza's adoptive father, Makarov, had kicked out Laxus' dad and his son, Ivan. Regardless, Laxus seemed to have a good idea about how Jellal regarded his foster sibling, given that he had dropped out of school briefly and was subsequently placed in their grade, despite being older. It wasn't unusual for him to make remarks about how Jellal wanted Erza. Thankfully he made enough of those kind of remarks in general that Erza didn't take them seriously.

"C'mon dude, anyone with eyes can see how you're pining after her like a dog in heat. Just take your bitch and seal the deal already!" He said with a wink. "Don't talk about us like we're animals! Also, keep your voice down, Erza's right in front of us." Jellal was now blushing so hard it felt like his entire torso had gone red. "Whatever man, any other guy in your position would have gotten their dick wet in her already, and I know it's not a lack of you wanting it. Maybe you're just too much of a masochist to make it happen...seriously though, make a move and grow some balls already, even if you'd rather have her pulling you by them. Otherwise nothing's going to happen, and I'll continue to have to listen to your pathetic subliminal pleas to her to help you rub one out, only for her to not understand anything because she's so fucking thick headed. You could be swimming in an ocean of poon, but instead you spend your days locked in your room watching Scarlet in a bikini with your underwear around your ankles. Man, I can't understand you. Hell, I could've banged her by now if I'd wanted to. We're not blood related, and she came late enough that I don't feel like she's _actually_ my sister. You're lucky that I respect you enough to not try anything, kid" Laxus finished with a small chuckle.

Jellal raised his hand, ready to strike Laxus. Even though Laxus was taller and more muscular than him, Jellal had found them to be roughly on par fighting-wise from P.E. class. But... _No, if we brawled here, it would mean more paperwork for me and Erza, plus the possibility that we would destroy something..._ He clapped his hand to Laxus' shoulder, holding it firmly to speak next to his ear. "We'll discuss this further later." He stated calmly. Just then, he noticed that Erza was approaching them. _Oh God! Please don't let her have heard any of that!_

"Hey guys! Jellal can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked as she drew near them. "Of course you can!" Laxus said loudly, letting out a booming laugh and winking crudely to Jellal as he walked away. Jellal tried to will his blush away, and hoped desperately that it was working. Erza fell in pace with him and began to speak. "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind taking responsibility for watching over Natsu while I use the washroom. Just make sure that he doesn't break anything, embarrass our school, or have any impact on this place whatsoever. Please? I'll be quick!" She begged him. He was truly a sucker when she begged him for anything. Had anyone else asked him to do this, he probably would have scoffed at their request for him to give up any tranquility in his day and shut them down promptly. But having her in front of him, her eyes pleading and that little bead of sweat he was _not watching_ sliding down from her collarbone to in between her cleavage... _it doesn't sound too tough_ he found himself thinking. He gulped. "Sure" He told her. "Thank you!" She jumped, briefly grabbing his arms on either side, before rushing off to use the restroom.

His idea that watching Natsu for a short time would be a simple feat turned out to be completely wrong. Not long after he had switched out with Erza, Natsu began running around like a toddler on their first sugar rush. Jellal chased him, yelling at him to slow down, but was ignored. Finally, he managed to reach him. "Listen Natsu, you need to slow down. Stay right here, okay?"

"But I wanna go into the rose bush labyrinth!" He exclaimed excitedly. Jellal looked beside them and saw that they were indeed next to walls of massive rose hedges that towered above their heads. A few feet away was an entrance, with a sign saying 'Rose Garden Labyrinth'. "I never knew rose bushes could grow so high…" Remarked Jellal in wonder. "Must be magic" Commented Natsu.

Just then, Jellal heard a drunken cry of "OOOoooo! A Rose Garden Labyrinth? That sounds fun!" He looked over and saw Cana walking over to them with a drunken gait. She was carrying what appeared to be... _two six-packs of beers? How on Earthland did she manage to get that in here without anyone noticing?_

"Excuse me Cana" He called out to her. "What?" She replied clumsily. "I'm afraid that you can't drink any alcohol on this trip - it's only a few hours. I'll have to confiscate that beer from you." He said bluntly. "Awee, but hours without alcohol are scary. I don't like living in a scary world Jellal, do you?" She was barely coherent as it was. He could not allow her to drink any more. "Unfortunately we all have to do things that scare us sometimes." He sighed.

"Really?" Cana smirked, a cheeky grin on her face. "How about we make a deal then? I'll go time without alcohol, if you fess up to Titania on all the nasty, dirty things you think about doing to her. Deal?" "No deal!" Yelled Jellal, turning red again. "I'm taking these" He said, grabbing the twelve beers out of her hands.

"Fine, whatever spoilsport. I'll give them to you with the recommendation that you stick it in her already. Anyway, it's not fair that you let Natsu enter the maze and not me." She huffed. "W-WHAT?" Jellal yelled, looking around. It seemed that Natsu had indeed entered the maze while they were talking, as he was no longer behind Jellal. _FUCK. Erza's gonna kill me._

Right on cue, Erza came in view, jogging to catch up to them, her breasts bouncing lightly in rhythm with her pace. _Now is not the time for that Jellal. You are on your deathbed._ "Hey" She said with a frown. "Where's Natsu?"


	3. Chapter 3

Erza POV

Just as she came running back to meet Jellal and the rest of the group, she noticed Natsu was missing, and that Jellal's face sported an expression of pure terror. _Seriously? What did Natsu do this time?_

"Hey" She said, frowning as she approached them. "Where's Natsu?" She asked. Jellal looked at her with a guilty face, while Cana smirked beside him. "I...I'm so sorry Erza, I took my eyes off of Natsu for two seconds while confiscating these from Cana" He gestured to the two six packs of beer in his hands "and when I looked around again, Natsu was gone, I'm guessing into this labyrinth." He looked like he was bracing himself for what was known by many as the 'Titania rampage', just as he deserved. But, looking at his earnest expression and his partially rolled-up sleeves revealing his toned forearm, she felt something in her stomach flutter, and found herself saying "It's fine, we need to focus on finding Natsu before he causes any harm to the Mercurius gardens. Come with me Jellal." Both Jellal and Cana stood still for a moment, mouths open. Then Cana let out a laugh "You sure are a lot nicer to Jellal than you are to other people, Erza." She winked at them and sauntered off. "So...shouldn't we keep an eye on her too?" Asked Jellal. "No" She replied. "Cana is more functional when intoxicated. We'll just take the beers with us. Our primary focus here is Natsu." _He's a little wrecking ball of fire that just never goes out._ She groaned inwardly.

 _And what's with this eyeing Jellal's forearm? Why am I thinking about stuff like this?_ She pondered as they set off into the maze. Sure, Jellal had gotten especially toned and handsome lately from all the sports he played - like her he always strove for the best - but that was no reason for her to have such thoughts. _Must be my hormones developing I guess...Well that just makes things extra awkward. Still, there are worse candidates than Jellal for the object of my lust. Thankfully I know that nothing can happen between us, so I can fantasize in peace on my own and never tell anyone ever._ She smiled to herself. She was proud at how good she had become at introspection. But then again, it was only one point on an extensive list of her accomplishments. _Just as it should be._

She glanced back at Jellal, noticing how good he looked when working out, the first few buttons of his school shirt undone showing a teasing glimpse of the top of his pecks. A few adorable blue chest hairs were starting to peep through, even though Erza knew that Jellal preferred to shave his chest out of insecurity of how those hairs looked. _They're kind of cute, yet manly. I really want to play with them._ She felt herself flush. _Concentrate on finding Natsu._ She scolded herself.

They came to a three-way fork in the maze, their options being to continue straight, turn left, or turn right. "What should we do now?" Asked Jellal."Hmm…" Erza pondered for a moment. "We have a two in three chance of choosing the right path if we split up, I'll take the one that continues straight, and you choose either left or right. If we don't come across Natsu, we'll backtrack to here. Alright?" "Gotcha" Jellal replied.

The two parted ways, Jellal taking the right-hand turn and Erza continuing straight. _Knowing Natsu, he's most likely to take the middle path going straight. I hope I find him soon._

However, after about ten minutes of brisk jogging along the route, Erza found herself getting frustrated. _How far along could he be?_ She wondered. She decided to start yelling for him. "Natsu! Natsu Dragneel! Get your butt towards the sound of my voice!" She called. She tried multiple times to yell out to him with no avail. "Ugh! I swear I'm going to murder you when I find you Salamander!" She yelled frustratedly. Just then, something big crashed into her. She looked up to see Jellal on top of her, breathing hard while they looked at each other. He had taken her completely off guard, and Erza found her face heating up despite what she had told herself. She felt a heat begin to pool in her groin as well at the feeling of his body on top of hers.

Jellal jumped up, turning even more red than he had been after exerting himself. "Sorry!" He said. "I wasn't looking where I was going, I figured I'd have to run to catch up with Natsu" He frowned. "So the paths we took just create a circle to connect? Well that's annoying. I guess we'll have to backtrack to the other route" "Yeah, you're right" Erza commented, still flustered from being in such position with her... _Whatever Jellal is to me now._ "Let's double back the way you came and take the final path from before - that must have been the one he took. Hopefully we didn't waste too much time coming this way" She told him. They made their way back to the fork in the path, this time walking straight from where Jellal had entered before to what had formerly been the left-hand turn. They ran along it for a ways, before coming to another fork in the hedges.

"Should we split up again?" Asked Jellal. "I'm worried that if we do, we may be forced to continue to take different turns and get even more lost in this maze. If we really do get lost beyond finding our way out, I'd rather we get lost together; that way we'll be easier to find if they send a search party." Though she sounded calm and collected on the matter, the truth was that Erza was beginning to feel paranoid of getting completely lost and never finding their way out, and if that happened she would rather be with Jellal than go insane on her own. _Besides...his presence is reassuring._ She felt herself blush a little.

They ran along the chosen path for a ways, occasionally calling out for Natsu. About half an hour later, even though they were both in top shape, they began to tire of running. They were both sweating profusely as the day was reaching its peak temperature. "Geez, I thought Fiore was supposed to have a temperate climate" Jellal remarked.

"It does, but spring and summer get especially warm inland. Magnolia is much closer to the ocean than Crocus…" She trailed off distractedly, noticing how Jellal's shirt seemed to be becoming progressively more see-through with his sweat - she supposed that running was especially tiring for him while carrying those twelve beers. _Surely I should find it gross._ She thought, but on a guy with a body like Jellal's it was tough to find anything gross. His white shirt was sticking to his abdominal muscles in a way that rivaled a Heart-Cruiz underwear model. She wanted to run her hands all over his torso and feel those muscles, especially what she saw outlined as his abs... _Mmm...I wonder what it would be like to lick-_ She shook her head, forcing herself once again to snap out of it. _Now is not the time for this! Stop getting distracted or you'll have to deal with more paperwork than you can handle and get kicked out of ever coming here again!_

In a moment, she quieted, looking at the hedge behind her. It seemed as though a strange rustling noise was coming from the other side of it. _That MUST be Natsu!_ She thought excitedly. But...how to get to him? The path ahead turned left, the opposite direction of where she wanted to go, and when she checked further it diverged into two different directions, neither of which led where the noise was coming from. She doubled back to where Jellal was. "Do you hear that rustling noise?" She asked. "Yeah, think it could be Natsu?" He wondered. "Yes, but there's no way ahead that guarantees we get to him in time. It looks like we're going to have to cross over the hedge somehow." "Cross over it?!" Jellal said, clearly surprised. "Yes. I wasn't sure before, but now that I look closely at these, I realize that roses don't grow this high on their own, there must be some kind of cement wall or something in the middle that the plant grows upon...If I can get ahold of that, I should be able to scale this." She reached forward, her hand finding its way into the bush. Surely enough, she found something hard beneath with her fingers. She withdrew her hand to find it covered in scratches from the rose bushes' thorns. _So I won't be able to properly climb this._ She mulled for a few moments.

"Jellal" She stated "I'm going to need you to hoist me up to the top of this hedge, Once I'm there, I'll give you a hand up, which may be difficult while carrying those" She gestured to the beer "but I'm afraid we'll just have to manage. Once we're up there we must be careful of our footing - it's a long way to fall…" She trailed off, trying to think of a safer way over, but the rustling noise had stopped sounding as close as before and was moving away from them gradually. "You...you want me to give you a boost up?" Jellal asked, swallowing. "That seems to be the only way" She concluded. "But...but you're wearing a skirt…" He trailed off quietly, turning red in the heat. Erza frowned. "I am. So?" "Nothing" Jellal looked away. _Strange, I wonder what's up with him._

Jellal put his hands out to lift her. She stepped on them gracefully, and he began hoisting. After a certain point he had to grab her legs to support her as she clambered among the thorns. Finally, she got to the top, lodging her feet in beneath the plant on the cement wall. She looked down at Jellal, who was regarding her with a red, unsure face. "You really think this is going to work?" He asked. "I'll just have to make it work." She answered. She squatted hard, reaching as far as she could without losing balance to reach for the beers. She placed them beside her and reached again for Jellal. He stretched his arms up and used Erza's arms to balance himself while scaling up the wall. Luckily Erza happened to be supernaturally strong for a girl her size, or else Jellal would have fallen on his ass.

She finally managed to haul him up. The two stood at the top for a moment, gathering their bearings. Jellal stepped gingerly to the side to pick up the beers. "Okay, I'm going to try to make it down gently" Said Erza. "Sure" Jellal replied.

She turned her back to the side she wished to descend towards, and tried to find footing in the cement. While she struggled to weed through the brambles, she heard a cry to her left. She looked just in time to see Jellal falling down, quickly tucking and rolling as he hit the ground, all while clutching the beers. Distracted, Erza lost her footing in the wall, and prepared herself for a hard fall, but she stayed suspended in air for a moment. She looked down, wondering what was happening, then realized that her blouse had caught on the thorns. It held her up for a few moments before ripping completely down the button-front as she fell to the ground. "Erza!" Jellal cried out, rushing to catch her. She landed with his arms around her waist and his body supporting hers. Erza tried to catch her breath after the fall. _That was rather frightening._ She thought. Erza looked down and saw that the front portion of her shirt had been completely stripped away. She looked up and saw the remnants of it on the hedge.

Jellal suddenly gave an audible gasp and seized up. Jellal's hands were big - big enough that they stretched from her clothed sides to the flesh that had been revealed from her fall. They rested around her waist, immediately below her bust. He was just a few centimeters from touching her white lacy bra. Having him this close and touching her gave Erza tingly feelings in her groin, and she felt her nipples perk up.

Jellal let go of her and quickly backed away, clutching his nose and facing away from her while doubling over. Erza frowned. "Are you okay Jellal?" She asked. "Did something happen to your nose?" He looked back at her, his face bright red, with a look of terror in his eyes. "NO!" He practically yelled. "I'm just very sensitive to roses - allergies I mean!" He spluttered out fast before looking away again.

"Ohh...Okay…" Erza replied. _I wonder what's going on with him_.

Then she remembered their task. "Dammit! I'd bet Natsu got away!" But then she heard the rustling noise. She looked over to the sound and saw a squirrel hopping about, eating a rose bud. She smiled. "That's adorable" _So I was completely wrong about that. I've messed up big time it seems._ She didn't really care that her shirt had ripped - she'd worn more risqué outfits than her underwear just for the hell of it - but the idea that she was failing in her search for Natsu really bothered her. _I must not give up!_ She thought, even as her body was sweating profusely, despite feeling like it was completely out of water, and her hair was feeling hot making her head fuzzy and her primal urges were begging her to go home and masturbate in the comfort of her room with her favourite dirty novel. _I must stay on track no matter what, even if I'm really really thirsty._ She tried to ignore her parched throat, amplified by the intense heat of this sunny day. The temperature seemed to have been gradually rising, coming to what she hoped was its peak, now shining directly on them in the sky. _I would kill for something to drink...but...but I can't stop concentrating on finding Natsu_.

"Come Jellal" She called. "Let's carry onward. Hopefully this doesn't deter us from finding that scoundrel" She looked at Jellal and saw that the entire front of his white school shirt was covered in blood. _He must have hit his nose pretty hard in that fall. I wonder why he bothered lying about it._ He looked at himself, muttered "Fuck it" and took his shirt off, bunching it up and using it to stem the blood from his nose. Erza's eyes widened. She definitely wasn't expecting him to do that. She felt heat boil in her heart, stomach and sex organs simultaneously at the sight. She rubbed her legs together a bit to relieve some of that sweet ache, but that only seemed to make her want more. _At this rate I'm practically giving Natsu the time to destroy this entire castle._

"We - we must continue onward and hope to find Natsu" She said. "Yeah, yeah. You already said that" Muttered Jellal. _DId I?_

So they walked and walked and walked, only to walk some more. As they strode on, the hedges surrounding them became progressively less well kempt. The colours of the roses were changing as well. It was tough to notice before, but the roses at the beginning had been white and had very gradually turned yellow as they had moved further in. The ones here were peach-coloured, and growing wildly around the path where the others had been neatly cut.

"We must've been here at least three hours already" Commented Jellal. "And no sign of Natsu" Erza deflated. She was now so thirsty she felt like she would pass out soon. Jellal had been walking in front of her and she had busied herself with watching the muscles on his back flex and strain with his walking while carrying those beers. _I really have the worst dedication to this cause...it's so important to me yet...yet my other needs seem to be coming first. I really need to improve my self-control...but I suppose even I can't go without hydration._

She sighed, giving in to her most improprietous idea. "Jellal" She said, coming to a stop. The blue-head followed suit. "I'm dying of thirst. I think...I'm not proud of it, but I think I need one of those beers" Jellal froze for a second, shocked. Then he smiled and said "I'm so glad you suggested that. I've been parched for ages now but was worried you might beat me up if I proposed it".

So the two of them took a seat on the somewhat-shady side of the hedges, and each cracked open a beer from one of the six-packs. They glugged them down greedily, and Erza moaned in content as she felt the drink begin to quench her thirst.


	4. Chapter 4

Jellal POV

Jellal felt the beer hit his tastebuds and felt relief course through him at the sensation. Between walking in the hot sun for hours carrying these ridiculously heavy drinks, getting repeatedly aroused after seeing Erza's cleavage, and the gushing nosebleed he got from the realization that Erza's white, lacy panties he'd gotten a perfect view of when hoisting her over the hedge matched her white embroidered bra, Jellal was feeling worn out and dehydrated. He tried to not get turned on hearing Erza's moan of satisfaction when drinking the beer, but as per usual, his body betrayed what his brain wanted whenever she was around.

They ended up drinking the whole sixpack between the two of them, thirsty as they were. Though Jellal had told himself not to, that neither he nor Erza had any kind of alcohol tolerance whatsoever, his thirst had gotten the better of him. He rolled up his school pants, which were covered in grass stains and slightly ripped from his fall. The alcohol almost seemed to warm him further, but in a good way. He felt free now. He looked at Erza, unabashedly checking out her figure as she finished her last beer. Her skirt was riding above her panties and she didn't even realize, not to mention the revealing state of her ripped shirt. He gulped. _How am I supposed to do anything with that much of her tits showing? All I can think about is grabbing them...kneading them...putting my face in them...DAMMIT! This just isn't fair - it's like how my wet dreams about us start out. Next thing you know, she'll be sitting on my face, begging for me to eat her out..._ Jellal had to stop his thoughts there. _I will not be a pervert!_ He told himself, tearing his eyes away from Erza and concentrating on the roses. They now seemed to be gradually turning from peach to pink. _That's right, roses are a good thing to think about - gardening! How pretty. The symbolism of roses throughout Perdrandian mythology, literature, and art has been to represent an idea of fertility, sometimes being depicted implicitly as a female sex organ. Mmmm...vagina._ He stared at the pink flower in front of him. _I wonder if Erza's vagina is pink like this rose…_

Jellal shook his head and hit himself. "Dammit Jellal!" He looked up quickly, realizing he'd just said it aloud. Erza was looking at him, a slightly surprised look on her face. "Is something up?" She asked. "No! Just feeling pretty overheated" He tried to explain away the redness in his face and outburst. "Let's continue on, I think I should be alright now that the liquid is gone from these and there's just one to carry." He said, stuffing their finished cans into the bag with the other sixpack. _You cannot let yourself go like that. These feelings need to be repressed for a reason._ Jellal knew that if he made his feelings known to Erza, they would never be as close as they were now. She didn't seem the type to get caught up in such mundane things as romance - he'd heard her mention that she would have time for all that after she had accomplished all her life goals. He sighed. _I'll just have to wait til then_. He thought.

In the mean time, Jellal just had to make sure that no one else made the moves on Erza first. The whole reason he's originally gotten involved with the student council and all those sports teams was because of some offhand comment Ultear had made about school extracurriculars being the best place to find a boyfriend during high school. Though the sports teams were divided by gender, they would often have retreats and social events together. He'd had a big scare last year, when their senpai Simon Mikazuchi had asked Erza out. Sure, both he and Erza got confessed to all the time - they were admittedly both very good looking - but never by someone as on-their-level as Simon was. He was also part of the student council, literature club and played hockey, soccer and basketball. For weeks, Jellal had to restrain himself from starting fights with Simon at student council meetings and sports practices. While in reality he had been a perfect gentleman to the guy, he would always secretly hate his guts for how insecure he'd made him feel about his relationship with Erza. He didn't know what he'd do if Erza started seeing someone else, he really didn't think he would be able to watch them together. This was definitely something he preferred not to think about. He looked up and realized that Erza was walking in front of him now to his right. He'd made sure to be in front before to avoid this problem - but of course, he'd messed up when setting out again. Now all he could do was try to control himself, looking at the goddess in front of him. Her skirt was still stuck in her underwear, revealing her perfect ass and how it moved as she walked. He could also see her breasts bounce from the side with her steps. The alcohol in his veins did not help the situation. Never would he have predicted that _this_ would happen when looking for Natsu. If things continued to get sexy like this, he wasn't sure how he'd control himself.

Soon they came upon an inlet in the hedges, hosting a fountain. Erza squealed, and before he knew it, jumped in the fountain to cool down. This was exactly the kind of thing Jellal had worried about happening, though he didn't exactly feel disappointed about it.

Even though the pond had some algae growing in it, Jellal felt hot enough to not care. He splashed through the water, trying desperately to look at anything but Erza. "Jellal" She said, and his eyes flew to her like magnets to their polar opposites - and what a sight awaited him. Her hair was now all wet, the tendrils not held in her ponytail were dripping droplets down her body. The remnants of her school shirt was completely soaked through, rendering the item incapable of hiding anything from his eyes. And her lacy white bra had gone semi-transparent, making her hard, pink nipples distinguishable underneath. Jellal submerged his pelvis into the water in an attempt to avoid getting too hard. _Too late._ Even with the cool water surrounding his member, he was still erect. Erza's positioning seemed to be more erotic than any centerfold he'd seen in _Sorcerer Weekly -_ she was looking at him on her knees, mouth half open and a hungry, glazed look in her eye. She was leaning forward slightly, giving him the most perfect view of her ample breasts and stomach. Finally, her skirt was somewhat ripped and floating in the water, leaving him with the knowledge that her underwear below was literally soaked. He gulped as she continued, apparently oblivious to his gaze.

"I'm still really thirsty" She said, licking her lips in an ungodly fashion. _It must be the alcohol that's gotten her like this. Normally she's so much more task-oriented._

Next thing he knew, Erza was standing up, saying "Let's drink the rest of the beer" gesturing to where Jellal had left the alcohol before going into the fountain. In a split second when she stood up, trying to get rid of the little scrap left from her school shirt from her body, she slid and stumbled. Jellal noticed that she looked like she was about to fall, and before he could question his reflex, rose to stop her from tripping over the edge of the fountain. He moved forwards to grab her hand, arm, anything. But when he reached her she was already so far gone that he ended up falling with her. Wrapping his arms around her, he rolled them before they hit the ground to lessen the impact.

When they'd stopped rolling and Jellal's brain came to, he noticed three things. First, that his pelvis was thankfully too far down for Erza to feel how hard he was against her. Second, that he was on top of her, still clutching her body around the sides. Third, that his face was snuggled perfectly in between her tits, their softness pressing against both his cheeks.

Between her soaking wet near-nakedness, the alcohol thrumming through his veins, and their position, Jellal's resolve snapped in half. He let himself lose control completely, letting out a small groan before bringing his hands around Erza's large mounds and kneading them softly. He began giving them small licks from where his face was, trying to find her nipples through the fabric of her bra with his hands. He found them on both sides and pinched them lightly. Erza let out a loud moan and began writhing in arousal beneath him. He let himself really go at her then, working to pop her right breast out of its cup and sucking on it. When he did this, Erza cried out and grabbed at him, bringing him closer while she circled her legs around his groin. Jellal was so turned on, it was all he could do to control himself and not bust a load in his pants that very second. He concentrated on stimulating her breasts for the time being, pulling the left one from its cup and squishing the two together in his hands. They were so squishy and soft and perky, with cute little pink pointy nipples - he never wanted to let go of them. He had never experienced anything like this. It was like he was in a trance, and everything outside of his body's connection with Erza was just a dream, or maybe _this_ was the dream. _This is a very good dream_ he thought to himself as he fondled and licked her tits uncontrollably. She was now making so much noise that Jellal worried that someone might hear. _Fuck it. This is more important than any paperwork_. She was now grinding desperately against him and he swore he was losing his mind. Her center was rubbing against the prominent bulge in his pants and he could feel through the material just how soft it felt. He wanted to rip off their remaining clothes and fuck her right here. He was more than ready to do it by now. All he'd have to do was unzip his pants, take his member out and push those tiny, white lace panties to the side to finally penetrate her folds- _Stop!_ The rational part of Jellal's brain spoke up. _You don't really want your and Erza's first time to be half-dressed in a public rose maze, no matter how hot it is._

He forced himself to stop his ministrations, groaning as Erza continued to try to rub herself against him. It took all of his willpower to release her breasts, putting her bra back to its original position, and backing away. She let out a cry of discontent.

"We should drink the rest of the beer. I don't think I can carry it around anymore anyway. I think it's going to be impossible to find Natsu at this point - we should really just work on getting ourselves out of this maze." His speaking seemed to break Erza out of her erotic trance. She blushed slightly, avoiding eye contact with him. _Is everything going to be really weird now?_

It turned out that things got very very weird for the two of them. They drank the beers in complete silence - he finally wouldn't have to carry them around anymore. At this point, both of them were VERY done in, and when they did speak their words came out slurred.

"We shurd continoo" Erza slurred at him. He simply nodded and got up clumsily. The two staggered their way back to the maze's path, not sure whether or not it was the one they had entered by. The sky showed that the sun was starting to set. They had been in here since morning. The task of finding a way out of this labyrinth suddenly felt very daunting.

So they walked and walked, occasionally stumbling from intoxication, but Jellal made sure to hang on to the bag with the beer cans in; they wouldn't want to litter here. By now he was feeling way too much and too little at once. He had hoped that the alcohol would make him less aroused - he'd heard that drinking often caused impotence - but if anything it seemed like it made it impossible to concentrate on anything BUT his arousal. He wanted to have more fun fooling around now, but wasn't sure how to go about instigating it. The two hadn't said a word about the very sexual encounter they'd just had. It was like they both knew that neither could talk about it openly, and just left it there. But the strain in his pants remained a reminder that it had actually happened - Erza's lack of clothing helped too. Jellal looked down and realized that he had drunkenly left his shirt at the fountain. _Looks like I'll just have to buy another one._ He gazed lazily at Erza's form as they walked. _I never would have thought that I'd end up groping her today. But it happened! I touched her breasts! Even though we didn't even kiss or anything..._ his mind trailed off. He was kind of ashamed of how it had happened. In his mind's eye, he and Erza would always get to that point after telling each other that they loved one another and had made out for awhile, not falling on top of her and just going at it. He sighed. It began to get darker and darker. Erza was now illuminated by an angelic glow from the sunset. She looked so perfect, surrounded by fuscia roses, her now-dry pony-tail swinging from side to side. _Why must love go hand in hand with inner turmoil?_

The beer had made his entire being buzz with need for physical proximity to her, yet he wasn't sure that he could be near her without throwing caution to the wind and having sex the second he got a chance.

He looked down and saw that his shoelace was untied. "Hey, Erza - I'm jus gon tie m'laces" He grumbled, not capable of more in his state of intoxication. They both stopped and he bent down, fumbling with the two strings, trying to remember how the process of tying laces went. The next thing he knew, Erza let out a loud scream, falling backwards as something went "Wooohooo" and landing on top of him. Whatever it was flew over them and away. Though Jellal was not usually a friend of serendipity, she apparently smiled upon him today as she made his favourite fantasy come true. Erza had just happened to land in the most perfect, sexy position; her cunt right in front of his mouth as her legs pinning his arms to the ground as she sat on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Erza POV

Aroused didn't seem like a strong enough word to describe how she felt after that occurrence where Jellal had massaged her breasts. She'd never had _that_ much stimulation all at once, and the effect was that she'd turned into some horny, wanton beast from all the being-around-shirtless-muscled-Jellal. She had been so disappointed when he backed away. She knew logically that it must be the alcohol acting on both their parts, but _GODDAMN_ if it didn't feel amazing.

As they continued through the maze, she couldn't help but feel like a kid that had received the world's funnest toy, only to have it taken away after a few minutes with it. She wanted to feel Jellal's hands all over her body. She wanted to be fucked.

She tried to casually rub her thighs together as she walked, though that really didn't do much. The alcohol in her system told her that it would feel great to be properly naked and have him touch her in all her most sensitive bits. She felt her nipples harden again, her panties already so soaked that she felt lubricant begin to drip down her thighs.

Jellal called out to her from behind, saying "Hey, Erza - I'm jus gon tie m'laces". She nodded then turned her back to him, unable to watch him without craving his touch. It really was getting darker out pretty fast, but she didn't know if she really wanted to get out of this maze soon or not. _If we continue onwards, this maze seems to have some kind of magic to it that makes our time together really sexually stimulating...maybe we might get in more positions like before..._ She thought greedily. Oh what she wouldn't give to reach sweet release...

She suddenly heard a rustling ahead. _Natsu?_ She wondered. Then an owl sprang from the lush, unkempt hedges, carrying a fuscia rose in its beak. She shrieked and jumped back, trying to avoid it as it flew at her face. She tripped and landed on her knees as it swooped over her head, narrowly missing her hair with its claws while hooting. As she caught her breath, she realized that she had just happened to land upon Jellal. Her legs were pinning his arms down and her centre was directly aligned with his mouth. She froze there, shocked, then tried to get up, moving her legs so they weren't pressing against his arms anymore.

Next thing that she knew, he had grabbed her thighs, keeping her pussy in place right above his face, and pulled her down onto him. She felt him lap gingerly at her folds through the material of her panties. The sensation was like nothing she had ever experienced before, like electric capillaries running up her body, bringing her almost to tears with pleasure. She instinctively arched her back and let out an unabashedly loud moan. He moved her pantied aside with one hand and continued to work on her cunt, exploring the muscle fully with his tongue. He moved it forward, finding her clit, and sucked hard. Erza cried out in ecstasy, unable to control herself at all. Her head felt fuzzy but her body felt _alive_ , thrumming with excitement at the pleasure she was receiving. He was now sucking her clit gently, and she intuitively began to rock against him, grinding his mouth further onto her mound. He reached over and grabbed her ass with his left hand, while bringing his right around to help with his ministrations. Carefully, he inserted one finger while continuing to suck on her clit. She moaned, begging for him to put more in. He complied and inserted another finger, reaching them in and wiggling them inside her. It took a minute of exploring to find, but he eventually reached that one magical spot inside her, rubbing it roughly as she practically screamed his name over and over. He kneaded it even harder with his fingers, and suddenly Erza felt herself seizing up uncontrollably, pushing down violently on his face and hand. She came so hard right then she practically felt like she was falling out of existence in the most blissful way.

As she finally came down from her high, feeling the endorphins rushing through her system, she realized that she was probably suffocating Jellal, and got off him quickly, laying down beside him as she caught her breath. She looked over at her best friend-now-turned-lover and saw that he was grinning, a look of sheer contentment on his face. She smiled as well.

"It's funny" He said. "I've imagined doing that plenty of times" She looked back at him, shocked. "but I'd never have thought that I'd kiss your pussy before I kissed your lips" He scooched over to her, putting his hand on her arm and facing her to him. She felt her eyes lid naturally, and the next thing she knew they were kissing. Their tongues danced lazily with drunken vigor, and she tasted a mixture of beer and her own juices in his mouth...and somehow, it was perfect. Their kissing picked up and she moved instinctually on top of him, pressing her breasts against his chest and moaning lightly. She felt his arousal straining against his pants again, and smirked through their mouths' contact. _Equality is only fair._

She crawled down his body, stopping when she reached his pants.


	6. Chapter 6

Jellal POV

Jellal was in heaven. He was making out with the girl of his dreams after making her reach her peak with his mouth while she cried out his name in ecstasy. _Nothing will ever quite compare to that._ He loved the way it felt as their tongues danced together, he loved the feeling of her body against his. _I never want to leave this maze._ He found himself thinking.

Though he was sporting the hardest hard-on of his life, his content from literally living his greatest fantasy made it impossible for him to feel unfulfilled.

Their kissing gained heat and she rolled on top of him, straddling his groin and pressing against his erection. He tried to suppress a moan. She looked up at him, smirking devilishly, before scaling down his body towards his privates. Jellal gulped. _Is she going to do what I think she's going to do?_

His question was answered quickly, as she undid the button and zipper of his pants. "Maybe you should stand, I think it might help" She said huskily. Jellal gulped again, his heart and blood racing at a tremendous speed.

He complied with her request, standing woozily from the effects of the beer. He clutched the hedge beside him haphazardly as she pulled down his pants. Erza began feeling the shape of his member through his boxers, tantalizingly lightly. He gripped the bush further, not paying any attention to how it cut into his hand.

Slowly, she reached behind her, unclasping her bra while making eye contact with him. He let out a moan as her tits sprang free, jiggling slightly from the action. She tossed the garment aside, turning next to his boxer briefs and tugging them down gently. She pushed them down over the massive protrusion of his dick, and smiled when it sprang up, begging for attention. She wrapped her hand around it, gently playing with his foreskin in the most erotic way. Jellal wasn't sure how he could take much more, but he was determined to enjoy it for as long as he could restrain himself.

Next she wrapped her hand fully around his shaft, sliding up and down and up and down. His mouth was agape and his groans were loud. _She's rubbing me off! I can't believe I got this lucky!_

He wasn't prepared for what she did next; taking ahold of his base, she wrapped her lips around the head of his cock. Jellal felt like crying from delirium and titillation. He'd certainly never felt anything like _this_ before. She moved further down his shaft, learning to take it further into her mouth, all while looking at him. The sight of her on her knees sucking him off with her boobs jiggling as she bobbed her head brought him pleasure beyond what words could express. She moved off his dick with a 'pop!' and looked at him as a string of saliva attached her mouth to his head.

"You can do it properly now, I think I've got the hang of it" She said with a wink. Jellal wanted to be back inside her mouth desperately. "Properly?" He asked. She just smiled, taking his free hand and placing it on her ponytail to grip on to. She then began sliding her mouth over his cock again, flicking her tongue over his head before taking him in deeper than before. He moaned loudly, finally understanding. He let his instincts take over and leveraged her hair to control her head on his cock. He began thrusting into her mouth, reaching the back of her throat and moaning like crazy. She closed her eyes and took his dick in deeper, like she was trying to swallow it whole. Once he was sure that she didn't have an active gag reflex, he began shoving his erection down her throat more roughly, getting even harder as she moaned while taking it. He knew he wasn't going to last at this point, so he made sure to savor the sensation as much as he could. He looked at her vigorously blowing him and felt the precipice come closer. He shoved his member into her mouth few more times, before yelling "I'm cumming!" To which she responded by submerging his cock completely down her throat. He cried out, screaming her name as he spurted his load into her mouth. She swallowed it greedily, sucking out all the sperm he had. It took a full minute for the most intense orgasm of Jellal's life to subside. He didn't know that it was possible to release so much cum, and she'd gulped it all down! When he was finally done, she released his cock, still attached by a string of cum and saliva. A little of his semen dribbled from her mouth onto her tits, and Jellal thought he might have an aneurysm at the sight.

He reached over to a rose that was growing beside them. This one, he saw, was scarlet red. _The colour of her hair._ He smiled, picking it and bringing it to his nose to smell. He then turned to Erza, placing the flower in her hair. _It suits her well_ he thought as she smiled up at him.

He fell to his knees and laid down, feeling completely spent. "That was amazing" He said, grinning exhaustedly. Erza joined him, curling against his body to cuddle him. He held her contentedly, and the two of them passed out quickly from the alcohol and endorphin release.


	7. Chapter 7

Erza POV

Next thing that she knew, there was a very loud buzzing noise approaching them. She opened her eyes groggily, then shot up in shock.

There was a helicopter hovering above them, and people looking down at them. Erza quickly grabbed her bra and reassembled it, looking at Jellal who had also woken up.

 _I hope we don't get in too much trouble for being found like this._ She was pretty worried for what awaited them. A ladder fell from the helicopter towards them, and they climbed up to meet their fate. On board was the man in charge of Mercurius, Mr. Toma E. Fiore. He regarded them and their state of undress before speaking. "Another couple found stuck in the maze, eh? Not a big problem...Though I did expect more from you, Miss Erza Scarlet." He sighed heavily. "We've had many young couples found in there over the years. Maybe it's just something about the atmosphere of the place; roses are the flower of love after all. However, I must make it clear that we will no longer be accepting any requests from your school to visit here - surely you understand?" She gulped. _This is the best I could have hoped for_ "Yes sir." They both replied. "Good! Then let's take you back" He said with a smile.

They were provided with jackets to cover themselves on the way back. The rest of the students had already gone home - it was nighttime after all. Erza and Jellal both returned to their respective houses, glad that it was late enough for no one to be up.

The next day, they could practically hear the whispers about them getting lost in the maze together, and what the "power of the roses" were apparently known for. The two of them spent a majority of the day blushing like mad.

When Erza caught up with Natsu, she asked what had become of him after he'd entered the maze. "Hm? Oh that? I went in and ended up running into the gardener who said the maze was supposed to be closed and he was just repainting the sign, so I came back with him" He shrugged.

Erza and Jellal looked at each other, then burst out laughing. "What's goin' on?" Natsu asked, but the two were already walking away.

They stopped outside the school yard, and Jellal turned to Erza. "So." He started. "Does this mean that you're my girlfriend now?" He asked, his eyes pleading. She raised her eyebrows. "Is that how you want it to be?" She asked. He gave her a deadpan stare. "Yes." He stated bluntly. She smiled gently. "Then that's how it is." Jellal smiled wide, and leaned down to kiss her. _I'm glad that we got lost among the roses._


End file.
